A Fun Night Together
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rise spends her first sleepover with Akari. Sequel to "Invisible Friends".


**A Fun Night Together**

**Pairings: Akari x Rise, Rise x Nana**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I'm once again writing an Akari x Rise fanfic, this time, it's sequel to my other one. So, please enjoy!**

"Whew!" Nana says as she wipes the top of her forehead. "That's quite an experiment we did there." She looks up to see ashes everywhere in the classroom. "Though . . . I think we had gotten a little too far."

Rise gets up from the floor while rubbing her head in pain. She got involved in the explosion that Nana caused and possibly thrown off into a wall. Nana comes over to check to see if her student is okay. Rise looks up and whispers.

"I'm sorry," Nana says, sighing. "I guess our little gig was a bit too intense."

Rise whispers.

"Oh, right," Nana gets up and gets some cleaning materials while Rise wipes off the ashes off of her and helps Nana out.

However, while doing that, Nana notices a slight blush on Rise's face while she's wiping the tables. She was going to ask the quiet girl why, but decides to do it later since they are pretty busy. Ever since that day when Rise told Nana about becoming friends with Akari, Nana was starting to notice strange things happening with the quiet girl and didn't know why. Was it because Rise was becoming friends with the girl who lacks presence? Even Rise is starting to wonder about that herself. She knows she has feelings for Nana, but could it be that she's also falling for Akari?

When both of them are finished, Rise sits on a desk while Nana sits by her and there is silence for about a minute, until Nana speaks up.

"Matsumoto, I've been noticing that you've been acting a bit strange lately since you became friends with Akaza-san."

Rise whispers as she shakes her head.

"Mm. I could tell from the way you were blushing earlier," Nana objects. "It seems as though something is going on. Is it because of Akaza-san?"

Rise feels that she couldn't hide it anymore and immediately wraps her arms around the teacher.

"M-Matsumoto?"

Rise whispers as she slightly turns her head away.

"I understand how you feel, but listen, we're on a forbidden relationship, remember?"

Rise nods and whispers.

"And I like you, too. However, I wouldn't really mind if you have feelings for Akaza-san. I think now's the time for you to have fun with other people."

Rise looks up and smiles at the teacher. She is glad that Nana had given her a chance to spend time with Akari and maybe hang out with her. She leans in while standing on her tip-toes and kisses her teacher on the cheek. Nana blushes as she smiles while putting her hand on her cheek.

"That was very sweet of you, Matsumoto," she says. "But right now, you need to go home, okay? Thanks for all your help today."

Rise nods as she exits the classroom and walks through the empty halls. Somehow, she feels a bit lonely walk walking through these halls and she wishes she could see Akari again. She hasn't really seen her for a week since she and Akari talked. Plus, she had finally made a real friend, but never got a chance to hang out with her since. She can feel her heart beating again as soon as she puts her fist on her chest. She's sure she's falling for Akari now.

"Rise-chan?" Akari says from behind her. "What are you doing out here alone?"

The quiet girl turns around to notice the red-head standing by a corner. A smile appears on her face as she runs up to Akari and whispers.

"Oh, well, it's so nice to see you, too!" Akari giggles.

Rise let's out a quiet giggle as well, but shyly looks down at the floor. Would it be a good time to ask her to hang out? Since Akari is the next person to understand her, Rise might as well give it a shot. So, she whispers her request.

Akari's smile was the biggest Rise has ever seen as she is being hugged by the red-head. "OF COURSE WE CAN HANG OUT! YOU ARE SO THOUGHTFUL!"

Rise whispers in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Ahaha!" Akari lets go of the raven-haired girl as she laughs nervously. "I got carried away because I'm hanging out with someone I barely even know."

Rise whispers.

"A sleepover? Well, okay, we can do that, too."

Rise smiles as she blushes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Rise-chan!" Akari says, excitedly.

The raven-haired girl nods as she follows Akari to her home.

* * *

When they arrive at Akari's house, she opens the door and greets her sister while taking her shoes off.

"Welcome home, Akari," Akane says as she notices Rise standing next to her. "Oh, who is this cute girl?"

"Her name is Rise Matsumoto," Akari says, gesturing her hand towards the quiet girl.

Rise whispers as she waves. Akane tilts her head in confusion.

"Eh?" she asks.

"She says 'It's very nice to meet you' " Akari translates. "I'm sorry, Onee-chan. Rise-chan doesn't really speak that loudly. She always speaks this way."

"Ah, I see," Akane says. "Well then, is she staying over for dinner?"

"Yes," Akari replies. "And she's also sleeping over."

Akane brightens as she quickly hugs the quiet girl. "Oh, how grand! Welcome to our home, Rise-chan! I'm so happy that Akari has found a new friend like you!"

Rise turns to Akari and whispers for her help. The young red-haired sister agrees and helps Akane release Rise from her hugging. After Akane calms down, she offers to make some dinner for the two of them, in which both of them accept and they head towards Akari's room.

"Ah," Akane sighs happily as she stares up the stares. "What a cute girl Rise-chan is."

* * *

"Here is my room," Akari says as she sets her bag down. "Come in, Rise-chan. There's no need to be shy."

Rise shyly walks in the room while looking around. It looks pretty normal to her and the bed is well made, too. Akari gets out a futon from her closet and sets it down next to her bed.

"I know it can be a little cramped, but you'll get used to it soon," Akari says.

Rise nods.

"Well then, time to help Onee-cha-" Akari suddenly feels a tug on her sleeve as she is about to leave the room. She turns to see the quiet girl looking down at the floor while whispering.

"You want to come with me?" Akari asks.

Rise nods.

"Okay," Akari says. "Hey, why don't we both help Onee-chan with dinner?"

Rise nods again.

"Great! Then, let's go!"

* * *

An hour later, Akari, Rise and Akane enjoy their dinner together, which is roasted chicken with rice and gravy and brocoli. Rise enjoyed dinner the most because she's hanging out at Akari's house and got to meet her older sister. And the food tasted really good to Rise. Once they are finished, Rise whispers her thanks to Akane.

"She says thank you, Onee-chan," Akari translates again.

"You're very welome, Rise-chan," Akane replies with a smile.

With that, Akari and Rise run upstairs to her room. After closing the door, Rise looks around for a bit before turning to the red-head and whispers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner!" Akari says. "Onee-chan is an excellent cook after all!"

Rise blushes as she glances at the ground.

"Well then, let's go have a bath!" Akari says.

Rise jolts up and whispers in concern.

"Oh, the bath has enough room for the both of us. We can even wash each other's backs!"

The quiet girl blushes even more as she hears this. She didn't expect Akari to make a request like this. However, it can be quite interesting to get some experience, so Rise nods at the request.

"Oh, good!" Akari says as she quickly takes Rise's hands in her own. "We're gonna have lots of fun together!"

Rise blushes again as a small smile appears on her face.

* * *

In the bathroom, Rise sits kneeled in the water filled, warm bathtub while Akari climbs in with a bowl full of water.

"Ready, Rise-chan?" she asks.

The quiet girl nods as water gets poured on her head, closing her eyes in the process. Akari takes a little shampoo and rubs Rise's head, in which the quiet girl immediately enjoys. Akari smiles as she could tell that Rise is happy that Akari is washing her hair. Silence fills the room as Akari finishes washing Rise's back and then Rise takes her turn. The whole time, both of them have smiles on their faces.

* * *

After the bath, Akari and Rise are already in their pajamas, with the quiet girl borrowing one of Akari's and now they are getting ready for bed. Rise gets in her futon while Akari crawls over to turn off the lights and go to sleep. However, a few minutes pass, Rise has a hard time sleeping. Is it because she is feeling a bit lonely sleeping? She look over at Akari who is just a few feet away from her. Her heart starts to beat again the longer she stares at her and she could feel it with her fist on her chest. Now she is certain: she's falling in love with Akari . . . because of what she did for her. Her true feelings are still for Nana, but . . . does she really want to fall for Akari? She did so much for her and had wanted to thank her. Loving Akari might also mean abandoning her beloved teacher, the one she truly loves. Rise stands up from her futon while carrying her pillow and walks over to Akari, softly shaking her awake.

"Hm?" Akari slowlly turns and notices the quiet girl standing there with a pillow hiding part of her face. "What's wrong, Rise-chan?"

Rise whispers.

"Oh, sure." Akari scoots over to make room for Rise to crawl in and the quiet girl places herself next to the red-haired girl.

"So . . . what's the matter? Are you scared of the dark?" Akari asks.

Rise shakes her head and whispers while looking down.

"You were just lonely? I can understand that. Sometimes, I get lonely when I sleep at night, and Onee-chan lets me sleep with her."

Rise nods as she blushes. She wonders how Akari would react if she really confesses to her. Better now than never, right? Rise softly shakes Akari, gestures her to sit up and takes her hands in her own.

"Rise-chan?" Akari says, surprised at what Rise is doing.

Gathering up her courage, Rise whispers her confession. Akari's eyes widen as she blushes at the sudden confession while Rise gives her a serious look. But then, the red-haired girl just smiles as she gently sets her hands down.

"Rise-chan," she whispers. "I'm very glad that you did this for me, but . . . I'm sorry."

Rise softly gasps.

"I mean, I really appreciate the confession, but I've . . . fallen in love with someone else. She's smart, a little childish, but is supportive. I can't stop thinking about her."

Rise only looks down at the bed, knowing even if her confession had failed, she still has a chance with her true love.

"However," Akari continues. She takes Rise's shoulder, leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "That doesn't mean I can't do this with the person who lacks presence the same as I do."

Rise blushes as a small smile appears on her face. She is glad that Akari still cares and accepts Rise as a friend. With that in mind, the two lie back down and smile as they snuggle next to each other. Instantly, Rise takes Akari's hands and whispers while smiling.

"You're very welcome, Rise-chan," Akari says. "Thank you . . . for becoming my friend."

* * *

**A/N: How do you like this sequel? I'm actually quite fascinated by the reviews you've given me from my previous story, so thank you all for that. :) Let me know if you want more Akari x Rise fanfics in the future and I really love doing that. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
